


Grade A Comfort

by sweetbabydean



Series: Po3 Avengers! [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie seeks comfort in her favorite bird boy the only way she knows how. Clint gives her exactly what she wants.</p><p>A/N: Spoiler alert but this fic features female ejaculation so if that makes you uncomfortable, please avoid this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grade A Comfort

The first person she goes to see after her encounter with Steve is Clint; he welcomes her into his arms easily, even though he's wrapped up in a phone conversation with Laura and the kids. Cassie waits patiently, not saying a word.  Clint won't say it, but Cassie knows just how important these phone calls home are after a mission. So she leaves him be for the time being and just lies there tucked up on his chest, listening to him talking and breathing as she tries to calm her racing mind. When Clint's finished with his phone call, he rolls above her like it's nothing, pretty eyes staring down at her.

"You need something?" He asks sincerely. Clint doesn't have to look at her or talk to her to know she needs some comforting. Clint knows her tells pretty much as well as he knows Nat's and Cass finds comfort in odd ways, mostly sexual. Clint's almost always okay with that, as long as she's in the right place, no detrimental thoughts in sight.

All Cassie responds with is a soft, "Please." But then she thinks to add, "But only if you want! I know you got hurt today."

 Her fingers run over one of the bandages on his arm and he smiles, shaking his head. "Always down to get naked with you, pretty girl. Just gonna have to watch that foot, right?" 

 He waits for Cassie's nod before leaning down to kiss her; it's kind of one of his favorite things with her. She's got a lovely mouth for one, and she's so passionate about kissing that even the smallest peck could leave him breathless. But he likes how she surrenders too, even though Clint isn't particularly dominant himself. They're both kind of equal in that sense, but Cassie is just slightly more submissive, not even bothering to push back when Clint slips his tongue between her lips. 

 She does wrap her fingers in his hair though, tugging gently when he bites her bottom lip the way she likes. He groans, pushing against her more firmly. They haven't been this close for awhile, seeing as he spent a lot of time back home with Laura after the incidents in Sokovia; he's missed it, missed her, missed them all. Obviously Cassie has too, if her little whimpers and whines are any sign. 

 Clint pulls back to breathe after a few more minutes, watching Cassie's hooded eyes flutter between half open and closed. He smirks, cocky in the way Clint sometimes gets in bed. He can't help it though, because although all the ladies are fond of him, there are really only two he's ever been able to make look like that. And if it makes his ego inflate a little bit, well, he thinks he deserves it.   
   
"Clint," Cassie sighs, hands traveling down his back softly, careful of any bruises or cuts that she can't see. "Clint, please."  
   
He chuckles at her begging, torn between removing the shirt she's tugging at incessantly and making her use her words. He chooses the latter rather than the former because Cassie begging is something you don't ever want to miss out on.  "What, darlin'? What do you need?"

 "Cliiiint," she whines, dragging out the vowel. "Take it off."  
   
"I know you can do better than that, honey. Tell me what you want."  
   
"Please take off your shirt, please. I wanna feel you. Need to feel something," she pleads, brown eyes slightly unfocused as she looks up at him.   
   
He decides to show a little mercy then, pulling off the cotton tank with practiced ease. Gratefulness appears in her dark orbs at the sight of his exposed skin, her long fingers trailing over his chest and abdomen. Her head lifts just enough to press a kiss to his shoulder, a playful nip following it and he growls, pushing her back flush with the bed. Her face is flushed, deep breaths leaving her chest almost heaving, but not quite. His fingers grasp the hem of her shirt, tugging it over her head to even things out. She's not wearing bra, not that she really ever does, and her nipples are standing proud at the slight change in temperature.  
 

Clint's still sort of gets knocked on his ass when he sees her bare sometimes; not to compare them, but Laura is so fair toned compared to Cassie, so the bronze of her skin and the dusk of her nipples is startling, but in a good way. Not to mention her shape, curvy in ways that his wife isn't. Clint is attracted to most things, has a healthy attraction to anybody and everybody, so there's no one thing he likes more. But damn, sometimes he looks at Cassie, so attracted to the contrast of their skin tones, and wonders how he didn’t end up with someone more like her. 

It doesn’t take very long for Clint to get his mouth on her breasts, hand shoved down the front of her gym shorts. Tight circles are made over her clit through her panties and she's panting against his ear, legs spreading wider of their volition. He can feel how wet she’s getting, soaking through the layer between them easily. Clint’s extra careful when he’s sliding her panties down her legs, watching out for her injured foot and then he stands up to remove his own remaining layers so that they’re both bare to the other’s eyes.

“Jesus,” Cassie sighs, eyes pretty much zeroed in on where Clint’s erection is standing proud. He’s not the largest, by a long shot (because really? have you seen Thor’s cock?), but he’s totally proportional to his body. It curves slightly towards his belly, is thicker than Cassie thinks it has any right to be, and flushes beautifully the more aroused he is…. It still gets her going, just as well as seeing anyone else naked does. 

“Nope, just Clint,” he says back sassily, smiling at her pout as he crawls back between her legs. When he’s lying over her again, he asks, “How do you want me?”

Heated browns stare right back at him and she doesn’t say anything, just tilts her hips up in offering. He teases her clit with the tip of his cock a bit before he tries to slide home, pushing her open slowly and steadily as he holds one hip to pull her in at the same time. Cassie’s mouth is parted in a wide ‘O’, a tiny whine slipping out. Clint’s cock fits snuggly inside her and he lets out a curse at the feeling of being inside her wet warmth.

“Fuck, honey. When’s the last time you -?” He cuts off with a groan as she experimentally clenches tighter around him.

“A month? I don’t really remember.” She guesses. It’s been even longer since Steve’s fucked her and that’s pretty much the only person who matches Clint in girth.

Clint doesn’t really wanna think about what that means for the girl beneath him. If there’s anyone who has a libido that even comes close to meeting his, it’s her; he knows how much Cassie loves sex, but he also knows what she’s like sometimes. So if she hasn’t been engaging in the group fun, he can only imagine what that’s meant for her mental health and briefly wonders if anyone has bothered to take notice. Instead of voicing his concern for risk of ruining the moment, he settles for being the little shit that he is. “Fuck. Gonna have to come out here and open you up more often myself, huh?” 

Cassie would dignify that remark with a smart ass comment, but any thought she had is cut off abruptly when Clint slides that last inch in, forcing him (thanks to that beautifully blessed curve) right up against that spot inside her that drives her crazy. And as he begins to slide out and in again, the head of his cock brushes over it directly, eliciting pretty moans and squeals from her throat. She’s so fucking loud, gets louder with every thrust, and Clint loves it. Part of him may want to tell her to shut up, to stop being so loud before he has to tell Jarvis to activate the soundproof feature for the room, but then again, he doesn’t. Excuse him, but he is Clint Barton and a smug little shit and it fills him with pride to know that anyone passing the room will hear how good he’s making her feel. And well, serves them right for most likely neglecting her all this time that he’s been gone.

“Clint, Clint, Clint,” she chants. She’s so wet, opening up a little more every time he buries himself in to the hilt. 

“Yeah, b-baby. I gotcha,” he responds, lifting up her uninjured leg and wrapping it around his waist. It enables him to maintain the angle that allows him to press into her g-spot more easily, while also putting her hips in a position that will also allow him to sink as deep as he pleases without hurting her. He smirks unapologetically when her eyes widen, realization of what he wants clear in her hazy brown orbs. “That’s right, pretty girl.” Clint’s always been big fan of ‘go big or go home’, and what better way to live up to that than by making his pretty girl squirt all over these nice one thousand thread count sheets?

“Nuh,” she gasps, body already quaking like she’s going to come any minute. And she just might, if it’s really been as long her her as he thinks it has. “You’re gonna,” she tries, so hard to fight against it. “Clint, no, please.”

“Oh, baby. Be a good girl for me and just take it,” he’s playing dirty and they both know it, with his hips rolling into hers like they are and the way his honey voice washes over her with his pretty words. “Be a good girl and show me what I wanna see.”

And she can’t really hold off too much longer. She’s so full and Clint is so good, knows exactly what to do and when. She’s stubborn, embarrassed even. They’ve only been having sex for maybe, just maybe ten minutes and she’s ready to rain down on him like he’s been living in a drought. But God, his fucking cock is pressing just right and she just can’t. Can’t take it. He barely presses on her clit with his thumb and she’s a goner, clenching real tight around him and soaking his pelvis in her release. A few drops even make it to his chest and face and she can’t look at him, embarrassment clouding her features even while satisfied whines leave her throat. Clint’s got his eyes on where they come together as he chases his own orgasm. Cassie’s so fucking sweet, her pussy still fluttering around his shaft as he presses in and out at a faster pace than before. It’s only when she chokes on a whine of his name, once more spraying him, that he empties inside her chanting “good girl,’ in his broken groans.

He doesn’t exit her body right away, dropping his weight against her and enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other. Cassie’s gone pliant beneath him, fingers trailing up and down his back soothingly. He buries is head in her neck for a brief moment before pulling back and dropping a kiss to her lips. She’s red in the face but she kisses back, and Clint can handle that, can handle this.

“So you wanna tell me what’s wrong now?” He asks gently.

“Not necessarily. I do need help in the shower though, if you think you’d be up to the task, bird boy.”

Clint knows she’s deflecting, trying to trick him into forgetting by enticing him with her body. But Clint is also a man, a very weak man, so he’ll pretend to forget for a chance to soap up her pretty body. And maybe she’ll let him eat her out under the cascade of warm water. “Oh-ho, honey, I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into,” he teases, pulling out of her.

He watches as she rolls to the side of the bed, tactfully missing the wet spot, before standing and stretching gingerly. Her back is to him, leaving that lovely ass of hers on display, bouncing as she walks towards the door. His come is sliding down her thighs like some kind of wicked tease and when she looks back at him over her shoulder, door open as she’s stepping through, he thinks “fuck it”. He’ll get whatever wrong out of her even if it means he’s gotta beg, but first, his got to get his mouth between her legs ASAP. So he makes a stand, watching her retreat.

“Don’t take too long!” She calls, clearly halfway down the hall already and that’s when he’s running to catch up with her.

“I’ll be damned if I miss out on watching you in the shower,” he grunts, not caring if anyone sees him or her in their current state.

“Well come on. I need to wash your come off me before it dries and shit.”

He smirks, nipping her shoulder as he walks behind her. “Isn’t that what my mouth is for?” She gasps and shudders and okay. They’re gonna talk, but first. Shower.


End file.
